maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs and Secrets in Max Payne 2
The following is a list of secrets, easter eggs, and hidden trivia references in Max payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne. Easter eggs * During the chapter No 'Us' in This, When first encountering the apartment of the elderly neighbor in the red robe, Max can ask her to unlock her bathroom in order to grab the painkillers she offers. When in the bathroom, a sniper rifle can be used to zoom in on the space behind the washer in the bathroom, revealing a green dildo with "☮PEACE MAKE'a☮E" written on it. * When Max is on the scaffolding before going into the last apartment, going around the edge will lead to a memorial reading "Miika Forssell 1983 - 2003 In Memoriam." * Going downstairs through the next apartment after the cutscene with Corcoran, Max will be able to hear a Cleaner play a portion of "Late Goodbye" on the piano. After eliminating the pianist and his companion, Max can play his theme on the piano if the prompt button is pushed in front of the piano’s keys. * In chapter There Are No Happy Endings, the board next to Max's desk says: Wake up! You are in a computer game! Secrets * Valerie Winterson's age of 42 can be seen in the morgue on a blackboard next to her corpse. Original Max Payne references * After killing the first enemy, Max will run out of the room and into a hallway. Across from the door Max used to enter the hallway is a glass window, and on the window are several drawings which are roughly-drawn representations of several important plot points in the first Max Payne. ** One of the drawings has the name 'Rose' with the age written as five. This is a reference to Max's daughter, Rose Payne, who would be five years old in 2003 if she was still alive. * A sign from the Ragna Rock nightclub seen in the [[Max Payne (game)|original Max Payne]] can be found in this chapter, more specifically next to the forklift where the cleaners attack(the ones who complains about messy blood). The sign is presumably in Lem's warehouse due to him buying Ragna Rock and converting it into his restaurant Vodka. Also, in chapter A Criminal Mastermind, the player can find a small room filled with objects from the former nightclub, such as chairs, speakers and drums. Other video games references * After Kaufman is killed, return to the last apartment and there will be a television on the wall. If Max turns it on, a video of a drive-by shooting with a top-down view can be viewed, which is very similar to the camera and style of the early Grand Theft Auto games. * When Max goes out of the window to the ledges at the end of the chapter, there is a M''' spray-painted on the wall to the left a little way past the window. Hitting the "Use" button 3 times in front of the '''M will cause fireballs to appear and float up and down in between the nearby ledges, making Max say "that's odd." The fireballs must be avoided in order to get down to the courtyard below. This is most likely a reference to the Super Mario series. GTA MP2.jpg Grand Theft Auto easter egg Movies and television show references * In the chapter A Linear Sequence of Scares', i'n the bathroom portion of the Pink Bird Mental Institute setting, "REDDRUM" is written on the bathroom wall, and looking into the adjacent mirror will reveal "MURDER" (with only one "D") reflected in it. a clear reference to The Shining. * During the chapter one of The Darkness Inside the cleaners refers to Annie Finn as "Jackie Brown", who is the titular character of a 1997 Quentin Tarantino film, which is in itself an adaptation of Elmore Leonard's 1992 novel Rum Punch. * After one of the inmates throws up in Prologue (A Binary Choice), a police officer says: "I'd be okay if we had Hannibal Lecter in custody everynight, as long as he'd keep his stomach contents to himself" Category:Easter Eggs